


Their First Kiss

by RecordRewind



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: ...First Kisses..., Drabble, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordRewind/pseuds/RecordRewind
Summary: Their first kiss is many different ones





	Their First Kiss

 

 

Their first kiss is many different ones.

 

-

 

The first time the Symbiote and Eddie kiss happens while the two of them are still almost fused together, Venom withdrawing yet still present, and the touch phases in and out their shared consciousness, an electric arabesque the Symbiote can map through Eddie’s nervous system until the sensation makes it shiver deep down into its core. 

Being aware of the meaning of the act, as the Symbiote is thanks to Eddie’s memories baring themselves to it, can’t prepare it for how overwhelmed it feels. This is an aching unknown, an aching that doesn’t hurt, not as long as Eddie’s smile is pressed against its flesh. This is a shape that the Symbiote had no idea their union could take.   
  
Now they both know. Now they can welcome this desire.

  
-

 

The first time Flash and the Symbiote kiss, they are in space, and they are dead tired after the last mission. Flash is lying on the berth. Next to him the Symbiote tries and fails to hold its new humanoid shape, and Flash shakes his head and tells it not to worry. He gestures to it to come close and get inside so it can rest. The Symbiote melts into him, slowly, and just before its shoulders and head lose shape Flash lifts his hand and strokes the back of its head, leans to place a gentle, sleepy kiss on its temple. The Symbiote freezes for a moment, then it settles into his partner’s body. It doesn’t dare to hope.

The next morning however it can feel Flash’s cheeks and neck warming as soon as he wakes up and their minds brush each other.

This weakness it feels is familiar, and different altogether.

 

-

 

The first time Eddie and Flash kiss is the two of them in the snow. Flash grabs on Eddie’s arm as he speaks with enthusiasm, making a wide gesture with the walking cane he holds in his other hand. He turns to look at Eddie, and when their eyes meet, when Flash manages to catch by surprise the emotion in Eddie’s gaze before he can look away, his smile softens, becomes something vulnerable.

He asks for permission, and Eddie nods, because the alternative is suddenly unthinkable.

When mouths part and Flash starts pulling back a little, he finds out he can’t, because a multitude of tendrils have sprung from the jacket Eddie’s wearing and are holding his arms in place. His laughter is like a brilliant light.   
This feels like a painful knot coming undone.   
  
The Symbiote is embracing Eddie as tight as it is holding Flash, and it is pleading in Eddie’s mind **_don’t let him go don’t let him go don’t let him go_** so Eddie shakes his head, whispers he won’t, and buries his face in the crook of Flash’s neck.

  
-

 

The first time _they_ kiss, the smoke from the battle they just faced hasn’t settled yet. Flash throws his arms around Venom, the fear of having almost lost them forever still a hard block of ice wedged in his throat. He is shaking, like his body still can’t separate the desperation from the relief.

Pitch black and pearly white quiver and expose Eddie’s eyes, even as his mouth is still covered by the Symbiote. Flash kisses them both. Fangs lose consistency, though not quick enough not to scratch his lips, and still he presses on, seeks on, like he’s about to drown and needs their shared breathing to survive _._ The Symbiote reaches from Eddie to caress Flash’s skin, to fill his mouth, to join them.

For a moment, in the last of their first kisses, the three of them are one.

 

-

 

There will be many more kisses to come.


End file.
